


Moving towards something better

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: Short stories/ fanfics [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, outertale, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: Error x BluePrompt: "At least he respects me!"There's a somewhat long Headcanon list for Error x Blue in the end notes
Relationships: Blue x Error, Error x Blue
Series: Short stories/ fanfics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340989
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Moving towards something better

**Author's Note:**

> They’re gayer than a rainbow fight me.

“At least he respects me!” As soon as the words fell out of his mouth, he regretted it. Quickly, he clamped his hands over his mouth, not ever expecting to say what he’s wanted to for months.

The other’s glare sharpened, a face of utter displeasure.

“ _ What? _ ” The other snapped, “Of course I respect you! I’m your brother-”

“No, you don’t!” The can has been spilled, the cat’s out of the bag, etc. no matter the analogy, he said something he didn’t mean to, and now he can’t take it back. “...You treat me like a kid. Like I cna’t do anything. Like I don’t remember-”

“You were never supposed to remember! He should have never taken you away from me! He’s brainwashed you! That’s why you’re going back to him!”

His bro- … Papyrus started on a rant, grilling his magical nerves further and further. He wouldn’t snap.  _ He wouldn’t snap _ .  **_He wouldn’t-_ **

“He’s one of  _ them- _ ”

“For your information-!” Blue thundered over the Papyrus, “Nightmare and his family are  _ amazing _ and treat me more like family than you have in  _ years _ .”

“How dare-”

“I’m  _ NOT _ finished!” Blue screeched, falling into a more scolding tone, getting angrier by the millisecond, “ _ He _ has a name, and it’s not ‘Destroyer’! It’s Error! He never brainwashed me! He made me leave the AntiVoid despite knowing it sacrificed his own desires because he could see that it hurt me- and he was willing to give me up!

“I’ve neem visiting him for resets!  _ For years _ ! We became friends- then tried dating- and now it’s a serious relationship where we’re moving together to help each other and get away from our toxic environments!”

“TOXIC?! If anything  _ he _ -”

“You’ve been treating me like a child for years!  _ I’m older than you _ !  _ I raised you _ ! Optimism isn’t innocence or childish, the gan understands that, and respects that I can beat their asses into the ground  _ easily _ if I wanted to!  _ Error  _ respects that, respect that I’m an  _ Adult _ !” Not a tear fell from his face, only able to feel relief at finally venting.

“...You’re not grateful for all I’ve done for you?” Papyrus snapped.

“You mean throwing parties and drinking all day while I keep multiple jobs, pay the bills, and still train to be in the royal guard? I’m  _ so _ grateful.”

“The guard won’t ever let you in with one HP.” He bitterly spat.

“You haven’t checked my stats have you, little brother?” Blue laughed and went into near hysterics when he saw papyrus’ dumbfounded expression. “Error fixed my code a  _ decade ago _ ! It’s been growing to a strong, healthy 75 since I came back!”

Papyrus looked up with a scared expression.

“Now if you excuse me, my  _ fiance  _ is waiting for me outside.” Blue happily smiled. Not the fake wide one he was forced to pretend, but a content and genuine one.

  
  


\-----

  
  


Blue smiled as he woke up in  _ his  _ home, happily curled up in his lover’s chest, his head over the other’s. His fiance’s head buried in his neck, arms wrapped around his torso.

“Glitchy, I got to get up, I’m going to miss work.” He squirmed, trying to free himself of the iron-willed grip. Slowly, the god started to wake, and then realized what he was doing.

“S-sorry,” He shyly apologized, Blue hummed sadly.

“You don’t have to be sorry for anything hun,” The swap sans spoke softly, encouraging, nuzzling into the taller’s neck affectionately, “I promise you,” He pulled back, angling his skull down to look straight into Error’s eyes, “When I get home we can cuddle and watch as many movies or TV as you want. Tomorrow I have the day off too, so only apart until then, okay?”

The glitch gave a somber nod, letting a smile tug at his mouth.

“I still don’t deserve you.”

“And I don’t either, but we love each other anyway.” He smiled at the glitch before getting out of bed and throwing on his guard uniform, “I’m going to grab leftover pancakes from yesterday, ‘kay?”

“Alright...” The god trailed, unsure of himself, sitting up and wrapping the comforter around him, “...Love you.” He mumbled, still unsure to speak the words aloud even after all this time of being together, and now planning to be married.

Grabbing a quick pancake and popping it in his mouth to eat while he walked, he made his way over to work, admiring the dazzling space around him.

“Blue!” The Undyne of the AU called out, excited to get to see her co-head of the guard again. “What’s up buddy!” She yelled out, running over to him.

“Heya Undyne, looking awesome today! Got your cape cleaned? Boots polished?”

“Eh, nothing out of the normal, save the flatter for your boyfriend.” Undyne nudged, wrapping an arm around the shorter, but stronger.

“Actually, he’s my fiance-”

“YOU BETTER INVITE ME, DUDE!” Undyne screeched ecstatically, it was going to be a long fun day.

  
  


\-----

  
  


“Error?” Blue poked his head through the front door after unlocking it, unable to see the destroyer until his vision adjusted, “What are you doing in the dark? Or, well, near dark.”

The fireplace was lit, a soft ember glow erupting from its center, giving the room a gradient of near sunshine light.

“W-well… I thought it’d be a bit romantic...” The god tensed, pulling the blanket that he had wrapped around him tighter, scooching to show his fiance the view of marshmallows and already made hot cocoa ready for them, dinner set out and prepared for them, shishkabobs already cooked to perfection.

“Error.”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No. I just really, really, infinitely love you.”

“B-Blue!”

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon list:  
> The gang is really supportive of the two of them.  
> Blue asked for the first date  
> They confessed and asked to be boyfriends at the same time  
> Error’s afraid of messing up the relationship  
> Error proposed  
> They got a house together in OuterTale because it was a commonplace  
> The topic of moving and marriage came up because Blue wanted Error to stop willingly staying in the AntiVoid when the voices there only berated him- So they made a deal Error would get out of the AntiVoid if they moved in together in OuterTale so Blue could get away from his Papyrus too.  
> Blue and the gang became close after Error brought him one day and announced to the little family that they were dating  
> Blue can honestly stand his own well against all the bad sanses and win against him because of his stamina and mainly that alone.  
> Blue can stand his own against Nightmare but has yet to beat the older  
> Blue and Error plan to adopt a bunch of animals after they get married, mainly rescues. They already have a small fluffy brown kitten.  
> They hope to try and adopt a kid or two as well.  
> If Blue were to ever die, Error would follow him, even if he can’t die and would be resurrected sometime after. For him, it’d be his way of accepting what happened and moving onto a new life, literally and metaphorically.  
> If Blue were to die, Error would tell Honey, Dream, and Ink still. Even if they treated Blue wrong, Blue still loved all of them. Even if Error would rather them not have any part of Blue’s life, Error accepts that Blue would want them to know what happened.  
> Error would definitely wear Blue’s scarf if he dusted.  
> Their first date was UnderNovella in an abandoned AU so Blue wouldn't have to worry about spending too much time in the AntiVoid.  
> Blue would visit Error daily during his patrol when he went deeper into the woods and into the blindspots of Underswap Undyne’s cameras, Papyrus had everyone look after him.  
> Yes, there were many drinking competitions between Error and Blue, as well as between Blue and the gang.  
> Error and Blue visit the Bad guys weekly for a big movie party  
> Every few months Error and Blue will join the Gang for cuddle day where the gang builds a nest of pillows and food and doesn’t leave it for a full 24 hours.


End file.
